


Not That Much Blood

by purgatoan



Series: 500 Followers Celebration Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Fluff, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

Waking up from a nap, you felt something wet clinging to your panties’ fabric. Did you sweat that much? No, it wasn’t possible, you were wearing nothing but underwear and Dean’s t-shirt. Once you lifted the bed sheet it was obvious what happened. Your period. Wasn’t it too soon?

Sighing, you dragged your ass to the bathroom, taking the stained sheets with you to throw them into the laundry pile. You took a quick shower and changed into clean clothes, deciding to spend that day watching some crappy romance movies and eating as much sweets as you could. That was the only way you could stop thinking about those awful cramps. You completely forgot that you were going to go to the club with Dean later.

Consumed with the plot, you didn’t hear your boyfriend emerging into your bedroom.

“You ready sweetheart?” He asked and you shaked your head as no.

“We’re not going, sorry.” You said, your voice filled with sadness once you realised you were going to miss a lot of fun. 

“Why? What’s going on?” Dean wondered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Period. That’s it.” You answered, shoving another spoon of strawberry ice cream in your mouth.

“Oh, come on. It’s not a big deal. Get your ass up and let’s go.” He replied, making you snap back at him.

“It is a big deal. If you didn’t know women lose 100 ml of blood on their period. In my case, it’s even more and I honestly don’t know why it’s so bad.” 

“Come on, it’s not even that much blood.” Dean said nervously, ruffling his hair with his right hand.

“It’s nearly half of the cup. So, excuse me, but it’s a fucking lot. If you don’t agree with me then leave me alone. At least for now, so I can bleed in peace.” You nearly growled, turning up the volume on your TV.

“I didn’t mean that, Y/N. I had no idea.” He said shyly, pulling you into a hug.

“You better.” You said, rolling your eyes at him but snuggling closer and handing him a spoonful of ice cream.


End file.
